D I V I D E & C O N Q U E R
by missmurderesque
Summary: Loki's mischievous smile taunted the female, to the point that she could feel rage surging through her body "I said kneel, you worthless asgardian -or should I say..." -one of her own cruel smiles curled on her lips- "...king?" laughter following the title that he used to have until she made Asgard hers. "How crude you are, little one." he spoke, his smile never even faltering.
1. Chapter 1

_DIVIDE & CONQUER_

* * *

**_Chapter I - Introduction_**

**_• • •_**

After the dark elven's war, Asgard has been under a complete reconstruction. The buildings, the palace, their economy and troupes, they went under the same operation until they had rebuilt all that had been destroyed. The fact that Loki became king of Asgard went unnoticed by the people or his soldiers, mainly due to the fact that he would use the king's image to walk by untouched; and he even fooled his own brother, Thor into believing he was Odin. With all set at his feet, the trickster finally had all he wanted, the throne, the loyalty and respect and his brother far away from finding the truth.

One hundred years passed and many question their king's sanity, his decisions becoming harsh and his words cold; meaningless wars erupting in his reckless behavior until his brother returned, his beloved mortal having died. It was on that fateful day that Loki was discovered and that same night when Asgard was under attack by an unknown force. With Thor and Loki both present, Asgard fell, even with the sacrifice of their mightiest warriors and the plans they tried to make, they still ended up succumbing to the new regime in a few days. Loki's reign was cut short and both him and Thor were locked up, disarmed and held prisoners in the dungeons of the palace in which they grew up.

The worst was that they never even saw the face of the one that took over Asgard, they never saw their enemy and thus, were forced to remain patiently in their cells with nothing but two meals a day. The city of Gods started being ruled over by an unknown ruler, however, rumors spoke of a Jotunn woman and the wrath that she carried unmatched by the nine realms; others spoke of a beautiful maiden that the Jotunn taught sorcery that could rival those of the greatest sorcerers in all nine realms. Whichever it was, the ruler, the conqueror, was powerful to have dared such an approach on one of the most feared realms.

_**"I WILL AVENGE ASGARD!"**_ the distant yells of Thor could be heard throughout the dungeons, his rage like no one could imagine. But it was going to be silenced by the ignorance he was met with, both by the asgardians that now vowed loyalty to the new ruler and by the soldiers that took over.

* * *

_oh, how the mighty have fallen..._

**"My queen, are you certain-"**

**"Yes, Norvad, I am."** a languid sigh followed after the statement and the silhouette's shoulders slumped with it. The long dark locks fell neatly over pale skin as a breeze passed by her body, clothed only by a thin gown. **"As you wish, Lady Frejia."** –but the long pause he took to respond was not satisfactory for the woman, thus she turned to fully face her oldest and most loyal companion, the general whom she entrusted the army to. **"Do not worry about me, Norvad,"** she added to her previous statement **"It is time these filthy asgardiands learn who they vowed loyalty to, is it not?"** a playful tune to her voice, the slender figure moved with unmatched grace across the room, not shying away from the older Jotunn male that gazed at her unfalteringly. She was truly a wonder in his blood red eyes, a woman of such a small stature compared to a frost giant, a hybrid between his race and the one she wanted to take over completely, such a fragile looking female was able to have Asgard and Jotunheim kneel to her, among other races she managed to hide under her wings.

**"Yes, my queen, I suppose it is time"** he finally agreed with a narrowed glare to the side. He didn't trust these proclaimed gods, he didn't trust that they wouldn't try to harm his precious queen, his precious Frejia. But that was why he was there, to ensure her safety and if needed, to give his life for hers.

**"How does this suit me? Am I tyrannical queen material?"** he also forgot about the time she had spent in Midgard, being taught by humans all that she knew today, learning that tyranny proved efficient in so many ways. **"Off with their heads"** she swung her sword as she declared with a cruel smile on her flawless face, showing him the dress she had chosen. A simple black one that left her with bare shoulders and gave males décolletage to stare at, then the green velvety cape with ornaments that adorned her chest area and the belt around her middle, that did well with her figure. The horned tiara that she eagerly placed on her head along with golden gauntlets covering her hands complimented her entirely and gave her the air of a queen, the rightful title that she yearned for so long.

**"Yes, my queen, you look breath taking"** he spoke, lowering his head in shame, feeling the way his very core pounded and how his soul was torn at just her ravishing sight. **"Thank you, Norvad"** she uttered the words with such familiarity and gentleness that it left the frozen giant stuck in place as she passed by, her sweet rose fragrance leaving a trail he was bound to follow.

* * *

_clack ...clack ...clack_

Her steps became heavy as she approached the throne room, her heart started racing like before every battle she was witness to, her palms felt sweaty and her face lost all the previous playfulness, turning into a stern, almost blank expression. The many guards that knelt as her arrival was announced, kept their heads bowed, but as she passed by, the many eyes of warriors, both hers and Asgard's turned to her, judged her and cowered back down with fear plastered all over. Every step on those stairs felt as if she had to go through Hel and back again, ever step containing the memories that fatigued her mind over the years she battled for what she desired. With every step, she became wiser, she became stronger but colder to the worlds she grew up in. Finally, her last step represented her victory over those who wronged her, her rise above all and her coronation. Asgard had fallen! Asgard was hers!

She turned swiftly, her green cat-like orbs scanning over the many ones that gathered in the throne room, before she smiled with so much joy that she could have been mistaken with a child that got the candy he wanted. All her efforts, all her pain and suffering had paid off and she was queen over all, ready to rule them with an iron fist. **"RISE, YOU FILTHY ASGARDIANS, FOR I AM YOUR QUEEN! VOW LOYALTY TO ME OR YOU DIE!"**

The silence that fell over gave her the opportunity to watch as many rose to their feet, not daring to make eye contact with her, but then there was the ones that refused and she couldn't have been more amused and joyous **"Slaughter those who did not rise to their feet"** she ordered simply, a wave of her hand towards her most trusted, Norvad. In a second, those who did not follow her lay dead on the marble floor of the room, their blood running under the feet of their kin as she watched with a proud smirk on her lips. Finally, she sat down on the throne, placing one leg over the other and her arms on the armrests of the so desired chair. **"Come forth one by one and vow your life to me"** she chuckled, eyes glinting with delight. What they didn't know was that she would curse each of them, and if they ever betrayed her, the curse would kill them in an instant. It was a pity that the famous asgardian gods, Thor and his friends, Loki, were not present here. She still had to decide if she was going to let them rot there, die from hunger or simply torture them herself.

Decisions, _decisions_.


	2. Chapter 2

DIVIDE & CONQUER

* * *

**Chapter II - Proposal**

**• • •**

Malachite orbs stared almost uninterested at the six figures that were brought in front of the throne, hiding the truly sadistic tint that they would take as she noticed the scarring of the shackles they each wore. A small rush passed through her veins and she could feel her heart leaping with delight, knowing that they struggled that hard. The corners of her mouth raised up in a discreet smile that only covered her desires, darkly, within her soul, like a veil would hide a woman's face from the curious eyes of men. Slender fingers drummed on the armrests of the golden throne, betraying the indifference in her expression, revealing to her most loyal just how restless she felt inside.

**"My queen, we have brought forth Asgard's more fearsome"** the Jotunn male spoke, loud enough to have the frail looking woman snap out of her train of thoughts and fantasies that seemed to cloud her mind. She looked towards him with an almost lost gaze that told him just how she hadn't even paid attention to what he just said, as if she woke from a dream. **"The prisoners you requested, my queen"** he repeated, gesturing with his large hand towards the six bodies. Each of their mouths were covered as to not annoy her with their constant whines, especially the Thor one, she heard he was the loudest of them all. Eyebrows raising, she returned her fierce gaze towards them and leaned her chin in the warmth of her left hand's palm, supporting herself on her elbow atop the armrest. **"These are the famous…warriors?"** she questioned in an almost pitying tone **"They look more like an odd gathering if anything"** a chuckle filled the walls of the room as she studied each of them. A woman and five men, what was she? Their only available whore? Quick to judge, her catty eyes stopped on her figure, taking her in fully. **"This will be waste of time"** she dismissively muttered with a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand that gave Norvad the order to take their mouth binding off.

As soon as the binding was off, Thor stepped up daringly **"Is this some kind of mock? A woman? Is a woman supposed to rule Asgard?! You are no king! Merely a harlot that—"** a strong punch shut him up, delivered by Norvad himself, making the asgardian prince fall on his knees. It didn't help that he was weakened from the struggle and lack of proper food. The woman yelped and stared wide eyed at his body while his brother, the previous king only looked away with an irritated sigh. The other three mimicked the woman's concern before they turned their full attention to the dark haired empress.

**"Thank you, Norvad, dear…I could already feel my head aching with all that barking in my ears"** she sighed and rubbed her temples with her index fingers in a rotating motion. **"Anyone else?"** she cleared her throat and shifted on her seat, seemingly interested. **"How dare you hit—"** Thor began again, only to end up punched again, but this time harder, rendering him almost unconscious. With a tilt of her head, Frejia stared at the motionless body of the thunderer, an unreadable expression adorning her flawless face until she stood up from her throne. **"It seems I must teach them the proper way of addressing their queen, no?"** she languidly descended, each step with a graceful but lazy sway in her hips, as if it was such an effort to come down to their level. As soon as she was done, her footsteps ended in front of the woman, who stood frozen as soon as she saw the white trims of the dress in front of her. **"I believe I am taken for a fool; Norvad, am I a fool?"** her tone venomous as she glanced at the fallen god that laid on the marble floor **"No, my queen"** a nod followed suit after he replied, her head bowing in thought.

Suddenly, her hand reached forward and she grabbed a fistful of the woman's hair, pulling it so hard that she had her yelp and with enough strength, kicked her down on her knees, her fingers tangled painfully in her hair while her nails grazed her scalp. **"So then why are these worthless pieces of trash talking so highly to me? Do they think they are superior to me?"** a wicked grin curled on her full rosy lips, her slit pupils flashing up at the Jotunn. **"They could never be superior to you, my queen"**

_CRACK_

The lifeless body of the woman called Sif fell limp on the ground a second later, the queen's foot colliding with it and kicking it further away in disgust. The three males that seemed closer to her and Thor stared in horror and as much as their soul burned for vengeance, they cowered in shame and knelt in front of her, one after the other. Thor's eyes were widened as he laid on the floor, mouth agape as blood slipped from between his lips and dirtied the floor, his body too much in shock to do anything. Loki, well, Loki was staring from the body, back to the woman that had done such deed, with a glint in his eyes that could have been mistaken with admiration if not awe, like a child that just discovered an old toy at the bottom of their box that they used to like, awakening that delight in their young heart again.

**"Put their muzzles back on and take them back, they disgust me"** she hissed as she turned her back to climb back up to her throne. The guards that brought them helped Norvad with placing those forsaken muzzles back on, as if they were dogs, until they reached Loki **"My queen, if I may"** he broke the deadly silence, making the woman turn her head just to spare him a glance before continuing on her way up.

It wasn't until she sat back down that she casted a glance to Norvad and had him stop from placing a muzzle on the fallen king. **"Speak, _fallen one_"** she muttered, fixing him with her orbs, his appearance different than the others. His raven black hair, disheveled yet neatly behind his ears, his grey-blue eyes looking quite tired, probably from sleepless nights in his cell, along with a rather dirty looking attire, probably from not being able to change for such a long time and take a proper bath. She loved seeing his royal self in such a state, it was satisfying. A small cringe or a trail of a snarl followed her remark, making sure he erased it completely before addressing her.

**"I wish to serve you, _my queen_"**

It was enough to make Thor struggle in his shackles while his muffles disturbed the eerie silence again. Frejia didn't even glance at the blond god, but kept her attention on this one, gesturing for the other four to be taken out of her sight and back in their cells. As soon as they were gone and there was only Norvad, Frejia and Loki, the female leaned back and took a small breath **"And how can you be of service to me?"** the amused tone didn't go unnoticed by the male, and he smiled almost bitterly, biting back his true self from erupting. **"I can help you rule over more than one realm"**

**"Oh, really now?"**

**"Yes, my queen"** –it made Norvad grit his teeth at the way the vermin tried to crawl at her feet with such sugar-coated words. The Jotunn didn't hide his distrust and snarled at the daring prince –**"Calm yourself, Norvad, dear"** his queen's gentle words managed to still the blue-skinned humanoid.

**"And why should I trust you, serpent?"** the woman asked, turning back to her conversation with Loki, leaning forward and clasping her hands together, watching him like a lioness. **"Do you think I did not hear of your past deeds? You are more of a cunning serpent, ready to join the more powerful side until you see them falling, backstabbing them yourself when you think it is enough; how could I take the word of a man that silver-tongues his way under the skin of powerful men and helps them fall?"** a mocking grin now grew on her lips **"Why should I trust such a traitor?"** her words surely cut through flesh, Loki racking his brain for a good reason, eyes solemn and mouth in a thin line, no longer in control of his attitude like the straightforward behavior he showed moments before.

**"Because, my queen, I can't see anyone fit enough to rule Asgard and the other realms; my brother is too stupid to be king of anything and I simply ruled it to avoid it becoming a ruin in his hands"** was his response, this time, his eyes deadly set on hers, no drop of emotion on his face, stopping her from trying to even read him. **"Are you sure it was not jealousy that drove you to such length?"** Frejia countered with a knowledgeable glint in her emeralds.

**"No"** he lied through his teeth, the woman unable to detect it. She heard stories of him, but never met the God of Mischief in person, therefore, she couldn't tell if he was truthful –but by his title, she was tempted to doubt his every word. Her eyes narrowed **"And what exactly can you help with?"**

**"I can help you gain Midgard, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Nidavellir…really, any world you wish to conquer, then you can rule over them all"** he smiled slyly. The queen pondered on his words, the greed within her begging for those to be true. She would need an advisor, one that was intelligent and sly –he was also an asgardian, versed in sorcery by what she knew. Maybe, just _maybe_. The painful memories she withstood clouded her judgment at just the mention of Midgard and she lost all control of her precise demeanor.

**"Get him clean, show him to his chambers and guard the fallen one"** with that said, she stormed out of the throne room with Norvad hot on her tail, leaving the guards to drag him out. It was a pity she did not see the cruel grin that played on the god's lips, the wicked look in his eyes at the plans he made…_just for her._

_One did not take his throne so easily from his grasp._

* * *

**"My queen, what happened? Why do you trust that vermin?!"** Norvad boomed as soon as they entered her chambers, him following her like a lost puppy **"Why do you?".** The woman was restless, agitated, pacing around her room with a wild look in her eyes. **"I don't trust him!"** she suddenly screamed, collapsing on the ground as her hands covered her face in defeat, her head pounding with a migraine.

**"I do not trust him…"** she whispered this time, trembling and brushing both hands over her tied up hair, pulling the ribbon away and letting the dark waves fall over her shoulders as she leaned back until her back hit the floor. Midgard, only the word left her with a sour taste in her mouth and a bitter feeling in her heart, it made her head explode and her limbs feeling numb. Her skin revealed goosebumps as she curled in a fetal position in an attempt to hide herself from the world in shame.

**"My queen…"** Norvad called out in a hushed tone that poured with worry over his precious Frejia, his steps guiding him to her position and his large hand reaching out for her. It stopped and he realized that what he was trying to do was certainly madness –how could he even think of touching _precious_ Frejia? Why would he _filth_ her with his touch? With sorrowful eyes, the giant pulled his arm back to his side and simply remained there, watching over her trembling body until she surrendered to sleep.

He was used to this, he always did this, he always watched over her…it was _his duty_ to do that, to be her safe haven when the world would turn on her, shield her with his own being from the pain and suffering.

_**"My precious Frejia"**_ his whisper lost itself in the cold wind of the night.

* * *

**_ok...holy shit, second chapter -it starts with the second day btw, so people don't get confused, like the day after chapter 1_**

**_so, no, I do not hate Sif, I actually like her and this ain't gonna be the last time we see her! / spoiler alert_**

**_buuuut, yes, I was asked some questions so I thought I would answer, yep_**

**_1. no, this will not follow the comic books, just the movies with Loki and Thor...no horse event, no animal children or sigyn_**

**_2. yes, jane actually died because...human, who could surpass 120 years? let's be logical here._**

**_3. this will not be purely romance, keep that in mind and there will be some fucked up situations coming along so don't expect any damsel in distress situations, falling in love at first sight bullshit...that's not how loki is._**

**_If that's clear, I can't wait to hear more reviews and read more private messages because amg! I love getting suggestions so feel free to do that_**

**_I also adore reviews! 3333 have a good one!_**


End file.
